


Catch me if you can

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antagonism, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Sex Games, Teasing, Wall Sex, can't believe i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Barry found himself at Saints and Sinners once more. He liked the anonymity. Everywhere else he went people knew him. They knew Barry and they wanted to talk and spend time together. Which was good but he didn’t want to spend time or talk. Everyone wanted to talk about Patty. 

Patty. 

He’d had the opportunity to keep her. He’d wanted to tell her. He had told everyone he was going to tell her. He had started to so many times. 

Barry found himself thinking that there was a reason. In those few times he found himself alone, he was convinced he had made the right decision. There was a dark part of her that mirrored his own darkness. In fact, they had so much in common it was uncanny. They could feed off each others humor, knowledge and even their love of C.S.I.. Eventually, they would be able to feed off each other's darkness. 

Barry picked up a french fry and swirled it around in some ketchup. The fries were another reason to come to this hole in the wall bar. The burgers were good, but the fries were really out of this world. 

“This place always was full of sinners and not really any saints, you here to fill the quota?” Leonard said as he slipped into the chair opposite Barry. 

“Snart,” Barry said and dropped the fry he was about to lift to his mouth. Was no place safe?

He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Christmas is over, or do you have another gift you want to share?” 

Barry hadn’t seen Snart since he warned him that Weather Wizard and the Trickster were going to try to kill him. Weather Wizard had gotten Leonard Snart and the Trickster out of jail to try to kill the Flash. Leonard had taken a pass and warned Barry instead. 

“I’m here for the fries, just like you,” Leonard responded. He waved at one of the waitresses and she approached. 

“I’ll take a burger, fries and a beer,” he told her and motioned to Barry. “Need another… what is that? Coke?” 

“I’m fine,” Barry responded to the waitress and she went on about her business while Leonard chuckled. 

“You really are a saint. Tell me, Barry, do you ever want to just have fun?” Leonard asked and reached to take one of Barry’s fries. 

“I have a feeling your idea of fun and mine are a bit different,” Barry responded and picked up the fry he’d dropped when Snart appeared. He brought it to his mouth and slowly ate it while wondering what it was Leonard Snart did for fun. Stealing things was not on Barry’s list of fun things to do. 

“How would you know that? Do you think stealing things is the only thing I do for fun?” Leonard smiled. The waitress dropped his beer off and he took a long drink. 

“N-no,” Barry stuttered. It was as if Leonard was reading his thoughts. How did he know that Barry was thinking that exact thing?

Leonard chuckled a low rumbling sound. “Yes you did.” He shook his head and took another drink. “That’s what I do for a living. But as they say, it’s important to love your work,” he smiled, tilted his head and took another drink. 

Barry ate another fry. Was he wrong to agree with him? It was important to love your work. He loved his work. Both of his jobs, working with the police and being the Flash. But, what did he do for fun? Hang out with friends. Nothing else really came to mind. 

He used to like reading, but since becoming the Flash it didn’t hold the same draw it used to. He never realized how much he liked the anticipation of what was coming next. Picking up a book and reading a few chapters before you had to turn out the light and go to bed because the words were running together… Going to work knowing that you could find out what happened next in a few hours when you could pick up the book again. Now. Now he finished a book in less than a second, maybe a full second depending on the size. 

“You’ve gone all serious again. Are you incapable of having any fun? This…” Leonard stole another fry and waved it around to indicate their surroundings. “This could be fun but you sit here all doom and gloom while eating cold fries.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asked his curiosity peaked. 

“You’re in a bar. There are pool tables, dart boards, girls... “ Leonard looked at Barry and let his eyes travel up and down the length of him. “Boys… lots of wonderful distractions and fun. Yet here you sit. With cold fries and a coke.” 

“I…” Barry started but had no retort. He was in a place of enjoyment and he was sitting at a table, alone, eating cold fries and drinking a coke. 

“I’m all ears,” Leonard responded. 

“I’m gonna go. I have to work tomorrow.” Barry stood and tapped the table. “Thanks for dinner. Stay out of trouble, Snart.” 

“Oh you know me, I like trouble. It’s _fun_.” Leonard chuckled again and took another drink while he watched Barry leave. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next night found Barry back at Saints and Sinners, but he was outside… He couldn’t look in because like any good villain hang out there were no windows. 

“The fun is inside, Barry. Unless you are speeding your way through it. Which may be your version of fun. Who am I to judge?” Leonard stood behind Barry and was talking directly into his ear. 

“I was actually just trying to remember what I had to do this evening and deciding if I had time to go in and maybe play some pool. But… I don’t think…” Barry was trying to think fast but Leonard was faster.

“Don’t think what? That you can find an excuse to get out of here quick enough? It’s not like you need to feed me some bullshit excuse, Barry. If you want to go in, go in. If you want to leave as rudely as before, you can.” Leonard moved to stand in front of Barry. “I’ll be inside if you want to play… Or maybe… you had a different form of play in mind.”  
.  
Barry blushed at the innuendo. He opened his mouth to find some words of retort but found that when it came to Leonard he was having issues. 

“Or maybe you could try to find me. I could use a good game of cat and mouse.” Leonard leaned forward until his cheek was against Barry’s. “Catch me if you can, _Sam._ ” he whispered.

Barry cleared his throat and turned his head. “Wh.. what do you mean?” he asked. 

“Oh, you’ll figure it out, Barry. I trust you to keep this between us though. No cheating. Let’s see if you’re as good as you think you are even without your friends helping you.” Leonard backed away before turning to walk away. 

Barry watched him and decided maybe he could get some peace and… not quiet, but he could be left alone inside the bar. He ordered a burger, fries and a coke from the bartender then moved to sit at one of the tables. 

He was a bit flustered even though he tried not to admit to himself that he was. Leonard Snart was a bad guy. Bad guy with goodness inside of him. He could be good. He could be more than a criminal. Given time he could be a hero. He drank his coke and ate his burger while trying to figure out the man. Leonard had actually been on his mind all day and he hadn’t thought about Patty since the night before. 

He looked down at his empty plate and realized that he hadn’t paid attention to anything happening around him. Two girls were arguing next to the pool table over a very drunk guy. Smoke filled the air. Music was loud and invasive. The entire place was packed. How long had he sat there?

 _Sam._ Barry stood immediately. He knew exactly where Leonard was but not what he was doing or planning. 

He tossed some money on the table and was gone. Flash speed. He arrived at the abandoned building he had been introduced to Leonard’s dad as Sam. 

“You really don’t understand games, do you? I’ve been waiting half an hour for you. I thought you would beat me here. After all, my motorcycle isn’t nearly as fast as you.” Leonard stood against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“What’s the game, Snart? I don’t understand what you are trying to do here.” Barry was a bit agitated and he didn’t like to be the brunt of a joke. Actually, he usually didn’t care if he was joked on or about, but from Snart it was different. 

“You aren’t having fun, _Sam_?” Leonard asked and pushed away from the wall. He circled Barry once, twice and then stopped behind him. He placed his hands on his waist and took a step forward. Barry stepped forward. Leonard moved again and Barry moved as well. Leonard smiled. 

“What are you doing, Snart?” Barry asked. He was more than a little confused. He could speed around and turn the tables but he didn’t sense there was any malicious intent coming from Snart. He really was playing a game. But to what end?

“Are you feeling nervous, Barry?” They reached the wall and Leonard pushed Barry against it. “You aren’t fighting me.”

“Should I?” 

“Do you want to?” Leonard slid one hand down to grip Barry’s hip while he pushed his body flush against his enemy. 

“Wh… what are you d-d-doing?” Barry couldn’t deny that his body liked very much what was happening. He was swelling in his jeans. His chest was rising and falling more frequent. 

“I’m going to show you some fun,” Leonard whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it. 

Barry’s eyes rolled and his knees felt suddenly incapable of holding himself up. He lifted his hands to splay on the wall to either side of his head. It was almost like he was assuming the position to be patted down. 

“Don’t move,” Leonard whispered between licks and moved his left around to open Barry’s jeans. Once unbuttoned and unzipped, over the swelling cock he felt… he slid his hand inside. Barry wasn’t fighting him. He thought he would, but he wasn’t. Good.

Barry let out a strange noise when Leonard gripped his dick. There was a part of his mind that tried to be logical with him. It tried to tell him this was wrong. He wasn’t ready for anything intimate, but then Leonard’s hand slid down his shaft and Barry locked that voice away. 

“Wh… when can I move?” Barry asked. He had never thought a sex game would be fun. But being subordinate to Leonard had him harder than he’d ever been. 

“When I tell you,” Leonard said and started kissing and biting down the line of Barry’s neck. He stroked him slowly while Barry seemed to be crumbling in his grasp. The thought made him smile. He had a way to defeat Barry and all he needed to do was fuck him. 

Leonard’s own cock was full to bursting. He had an attraction to Barry. He was his _type_ physically. Slender, handsome without being aware of his attractiveness… and gentle. Submissive. Though he didn’t think he’d submit so easily. He knew about his recent break with the blond. 

Leonard found a spot where Barry’s neck met his shoulder that brought the slightest gasp.. A little more attention there… He bit down harder than before and when Barry gasped he felt precome ooze from the head of his own cock. “Yesss…” he whispered against his skin and kissed away the hurt. 

He pulled his hand out of Barry jeans and started pushing them down with his underwear. 

Barry turned his head. “What are you doing?” 

“I didn’t tell you to move,” Leonard said in a demanding tone. “But since you asked, kick off your shoes.” He instructed. 

Barry thought for a moment and then clumsily kicked off his shoes. 

 

“Very good,” Leonard said and pushed his jeans all the way down. Barry’s shirt fell to cover the round globes of his ass but he liked how it looked. So he did not remove his shirt. He lifted each of Barry’s feet and pulled his jeans and underwear off each one. Once he stood again, he reached into his own jeans and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Now… Don’t… Move…” he instructed once more. 

He coated his fingers and replaced the bottle in his jeans pocket. His hand lifted the cotton shirt and he smiled. Barry’s ass was very round and part of him wanted to bite each cheek. Maybe next time. He would be sure there was a next time.

He pulled one cheek to the side and moved his fingers to slide up and down over the tight pucker. It contracted and he circled it which brought more soft noises from Barry. He played against the tight ring of muscle until Barry’s noises were becoming impatient. 

“Is this what you want?” Leonard asked and slid one thick finger inside his nemesis. 

“Ugh... Na… no…” Barry answered what felt like an automated response. He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it, but the part of him that wasn’t a complete wreck wouldn’t let him. 

“Really?” Leonard said and pulled the finger out and slid it back in a few times. “Are you sure?”

Barry’s body ignited as if on fire. There was pressure, but beyond that was an unbelievable feeling of pleasure. One he’d never felt before. “No… no.”

“You’re not sure?” Leonard said and pulled his finger from the warmth of Barry’s body. 

Barry whined in objection and Leonard chuckled. “This game is going to require honesty, Barry. You can’t tell me no if you mean yes. You aren’t a schoolgirl where no means yes and yes means no.” He placed his finger at Barry’s eager body again and circled his entrance.

“Now… Do you want this?” He teased him. Dipped the tip of his finger inside before pulling it out again. “Hmmmm?”

“Yes, dammit, Leonard, yes,” Barry gasped and begged and hated himself for it, but wanted it so badly. 

“Okay, that will be the last chance we have of not saying what we mean. Next time you say no I’m going to stop... everything.” Before Barry could respond Leonard slipped his finger back inside him and began searching out his prostate. Once found, he began petting it on each inward slide of his fingers.

Barry was reduced to mindless sounds of pleasure. Moans and what could only be described as mewls from a begging cat. Another finger entered him and the pressure was immense and there was some discomfort but the pleasure was more than compensating for the minor discomfort. 

Leonard worked Barry open. First with two fingers and then three. He opened them wide and began fucking him harder until he was certain that if he didn’t get inside of him soon he might come from the sounds Barry made alone. He pulled his fingers from him and Barry whined. 

“Shhhh,” Leonard said. He opened his jeans and pulled out lube and a condom. He placed the edge of the condom wrapper in his mouth and tore it open, then spit out the corner of wrapper in his teeth. Quickly, he pulled out the condom to roll down his very swollen shaft. He pushed his jeans down further and popped the lid on the lube. 

He held himself, squeezed a bit on his cock and smoothed the lubricant down his shaft before tossing the bottle to the side. 

He looked at Barry.

“That’s beautiful,” he said. Barry was naked from the waist down. His shirt rucked up over his ass. Legs spread. Head against the wall and hands in fists as if waiting for the pain that was sure to come. His back was rising and falling with each labored breath and all Leonard wanted to do was fuck him until he came screaming. 

Barry trembled. Every inch of his body was like a tuning fork being plucked by Leonard. He didn’t want to stop and he did at the same time. He couldn’t though. He needed this so much. To not be in control. To not have an entire city waiting for him to save them. To be controlled even for a short period of time. 

Barry felt a hand on his hip again. He wanted to turn and watch. But he couldn’t without repercussions. But he did. He turned his head and saw Leonard looking down at his body. Lining up and when he saw Barry watching him he held his gaze. 

There was a feeling of something hard and soft at his entrance. Barry caught his breath and kept watching Leonard. He felt the push as if his dick was demanding entrance, shoving his way through without asking permission. He opened to him and the pain had his eyes watering but the pressure made him grunt and cry out at the same time. 

Leonard pushed until his head breached Barry’s body and had to stop to catch his breath. He was so tight. Barry’s eyes opened and pleaded with him to continue. So he pushed forward slowly, gently… he didn’t want to hurt him. Not right at that moment. He liked his sexual partners to enjoy themselves. 

There was a moment in Barry’s eyes, as he slowly slid into him, that told him he was needing this more than perhaps Leonard was. He slowly slid in and out of him, their bodies moving together. Barry had dropped his head and was moaning with each push into him. It was soft, barely there but it sounded so good. 

Leonard wanted to see him again. He wanted to watch those eyes enjoy each thrust into him. He pulled from him slowly, was rewarded with a frustrated whine and he chuckled. 

“Give me a minute,” he said and turned to push everything off one of the tables. He grabbed one of Barry’s hands and pulled him around and flush against him. 

“I’m not done with you,” he said, then got caught in Barry’s gaze. Those eyes. So gentle and telling. He could read everything in his eyes. He hadn’t intended on it… But he kissed him. 

He closed his eyes and captured those full lips with his own. Their lips moved against each other before Leonard finally pushed his tongue between Barry’s lips. It started slow and became more and more heated. Their tongues warred in each other's mouths, their heads tilted from side to side and Leonard was growling possessively. 

He turned them during the kiss and moved them until the table stopped their progression across the room. Leonard lifted Barry up and onto the table, had to break the kiss to push him back. He was breathless and seeing Barry with his lips swollen from the kiss, half-naked and his cock leaking across his stomach… He could handle seeing him like this more often. Much more often. For now… 

Leonard pulled Barry’s legs up and over his shoulders then breached him once more. There was slow and then there was snail's pace. Leonard watched Barry as he worked his way very slowly inside of him. The tight heat that surrounded him was beyond delicious and helped him savor and keep the slow pace. 

Barry was eager. He watched Leonard disappear between his legs and had to control his breathing. He was taking in too much air. Then he became impatient and shoved his body down on the thick shaft. He cried out. 

The breath was knocked out of Leonard as if he’d taken a hit to the gut. Flashes of light sparkled in the corners of his peripheral vision. He let out his breath in a shaky exhale. 

“Okay,” he said. 

All pretenses of slow and gentle were gone and Leonard began fucking him. He took hold of Barry’s cock and in one stroke Barry was coming. Leonard struggled to keep thrusting inside of him through the tightening walls around him. 

Barry couldn’t stop coming. He grunted and cried out over and over with each thrust that seemed to pull more orgasm from him. Leonard didn’t seem to be anywhere near his end as he thrust harder each time until Barry collapsed on the table, when he had lifted up he didn’t know, but he was done. Even if his body was still orgasming though his dick was spent. 

Leonard was even more turned on. Adding to the earlier sight of Barry laid out for him, the come splashes on his skin and shirt. 

 

“Fuck!” Leonard’s thrusts became erratic until he yanked Barry up and kissed him while he emptied himself deep inside of him. The kiss was hungry and without any hesitation. They ate at each other until Leonard slipped from Barry’s body. 

When they broke apart, breathless, Leonard chuckled. “Must you do everything so fast?” he asked and looked down between them at the stains that now smeared over both their shirts. 

“I didn’t…” Barry stumbled. “I mean…” 

“Next time I think I know what to do to stop that,” Leonard said. He could adjust his gun. Maybe pin Barry’s hands with ice to a bed while he fucked him. 

Barry flushed. _Next time?_ His body was still incapable of movement but his mind was starting to question what he’d just done. “I have to go....” 

Barry used his speed to leave to the sound of Leonard’s chuckle. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

After a week, Barry was so distracted at work that he had to take a day off. He listened for Joe leaving and then went downstairs to find Leonard Snart waiting for him. 

“We have unfinished business,” Leonard said. 

“Look… I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Barry found it difficult to look at Leonard but wouldn’t let himself look anywhere but him. The memories were vivid more with him in the same room. 

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is you either continue the game or I find something more… _destructive_ to do with my time. You wouldn’t want that on your conscience, would you? Not when all you have to do is play with me and have some fun.” Leonard had anticipated Barry fighting what he wanted. But he would not let him go so easily. 

“Len, I can’t…” Barry started but Leonard was already moving towards him. He didn’t back away. Instead, he waited and when Leonard’s lips closed over his, he put his arms around his shoulders.


End file.
